A Nice Start of the Weekend
by MBInc
Summary: Short V-day oneshot. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read. C/S.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: A short Valentine's Day oneshot. Thanks to my big bruv Zigpal for the plot bunny. For Wend. I love you.

**A Nice Start of the Weekend**

As she opened the front door, Catherine was surprised to find the living room empty. Wasn't Sara supposed to pick up Lindsey after school and then head home? As she threw her purse on the couch she called, "Sara? Linds?"

But there came no reply. The strawberry blonde walked into the kitchen as she flipped open her cell phone. Lindsey was going to spend the weekend at her Grandmother's because Catherine and Sara were going to spend a romantic weekend in a little cabin at Lake Mead. Using speed-dial, it only took seconds before Sara's voice filled Catherine's ear.

"Baby, where are you?"

"_I'm…shopping with Lindsey. Why?"_

"Don't you remember what we planned this weekend?" Catherine asked, surprised that Sara, who'd been so full of the plan only a week ago, had now seemed to forgot about their romantic getaway.

Catherine could hear Lindsey muttering something to Sara before the brunette replied. _"Weekend?"_ Sara asked.

"Yes…The cabin? Lake Mead? Valentine's Day?" Catherine started. "Does it ring any bells?" she added, a little venom detectable in her voice.

"_Oh damn, Cath, I completely forgot,"_ Sara replied. Catherine wasn't certain whether she'd heard it right, but it had almost seemed as if Sara and Lindsey were snickering at the other end of the line. As Sara was about to speak, Catherine interrupted, "You _forgot_!?"

"_Listen,"_ Sara started, knowing she had to stop Catherine soon or this was going to end nasty. _"Linds and I are already at the car, I'll bring her over to Lily right now and I'll be home in half an hour. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice bath?"_

Catherine opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water as she replied, "Bath? I don't have time for that, because since you're not back yet _I_'ll have to pack all our stuff for the weekend. Just get back here a.s.a.p." And with that said she snapped her cell phone shut and threw it on the couch, next to her purse.

Walking up the stairs to the bedroom, Catherine shook her head. _How could Sara forget about this weekend? We've been planning it for weeks._

*-*-*-*-*

_Meanwhile…_

"You think she bought it?" Lindsey asked as she walked to the front door of Lily's place.

"For now." Sara winked at her daughter. _But that'll change soon…_

When Catherine and Sara got married, a year ago, Sara also adopted Lindsey. The finalization of the adoption process took place on the 14th of February last year. That had been the Sidle-Willows family Valentine Day surprise. This year there would be another big surprise.

"Well, you behave, have a nice time and I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes Mom," Sara quipped as she pulled Lindsey into a big hug. After saying her goodbyes to Lindsey and Lily, Sara quickly headed home. She couldn't wait till they were at the cabin…She couldn't wait until she could tell Catherine about…

Sara's lips twisted into a big smile. They would have a wonderful weekend.

*-*-*-*-*

Catherine's jaw practically fell to the floor as she walked into her bedroom. There stood two suitcases, already packed, her bathrobe was laid out on her side of the king-size bed, a red rose lying on top of it. Picking up the beautiful flower and touching the soft petals, Catherine smiled. She shook her head.

Of course Sara hadn't forgotten about their plans for the weekend. She'd had her fooled all along. "Well," Catherine started to herself. "I guess I'll go have that bath."

After stripping off her clothing and slipping on her bathrobe, Catherine walked into the bathroom. Again her jaw hit the floor. The bath had been filled with rose petals, there stood a bottle of champagne and a glass on the small table next to the bath.

An envelope with her name on it was placed against the bottle. Catherine walked over and picked up the letter. She traced the lines of Sara's delicate handwriting. She always knew ways to surprise the strawberry blonde.

Catherine opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. As she sat down on the edge of the bathtub, she unfolded the letter and started to read.

_To my beloved wife_

_Each passing day _

_Is a loving memory_

_That will never fade away_

_Together on this journey_

_To a place where we'll always stay_

_Tis our future's eternity_

_One thing I have left to say_

_One thing I hope will repeat every day_

_Forever be __our hearts entwined this way _

_Yours always & forever,_

_Sara_

A smile graced her lips and a single tear found its way down Catherine's cheek. Sara always knew how to touch her. She turned on the faucets and just as the bath was filled halfway, she heard Sara enter the front door.

Within moments Sara stood in the bathroom's door opening. Smiling she walked over to her wife. "Hey babes," Sara greeted before leaning in and kissing Catherine softly.

"You planned this all didn't you?" Catherine said as she placed her hands at Sara's waist.

"Maybe," Sara whispered before she leaned in and claimed the strawberry blonde's lips again.

"Thank you for the poem."

"Glad you like it, babes," Sara replied.

Catherine shook her head. "I don't like it." She opened Sara's coat.

Sara quirked an eyebrow as she shrugged out of her long grey coat, letting it drop to the floor without thought. "You don't?"

"No," Catherine said as she started unbuttoning Sara's shirt. She leaned close, her lips almost touching Sara's earlobe as she whispered, "I love it."

Sara shivered as Catherine nipped at her earlobe. "O…Oh."

"Oh? Is that all?" Catherine smirked as she pushed the shirt off the brunette's shoulders, then leaned in and suckled on the pulse point at Sara's neck, marking her wife.

"Uhm…" Sara was at a complete loss. Catherine was making her crazy with want. This wasn't exactly how she'd planned their late afternoon. The plan was to pack their stuff in the car while Catherine was relaxing in the bath, and then they'd head out to the cabin. To start their romantic weekend.

But at the moment, the drive to the cabin at Lake Mead was far from Sara's mind. And apparently also very far from Catherine's who was now kneeling in front of her and helped her out of her shoes. Soon both of the women were standing naked in front of one another, hands caressing one another's body. Sara held the strawberry blonde's hand as she got into the bath.

Slipping in behind Catherine, Sara's hands immediately started to wander across the body of her beautiful wife. Catherine leaned back against Sara and sighed contentedly as strong arms held her.

"I love you, Catherine, and I want you so bad." Sara whispered in her ear.

Catherine took Sara's hand and placed it on her stomach, squeezing softly. "What are you waiting for?" She spread her thighs, offering Sara the space to explore.

Slowly, Sara let her hand trail down to Catherine's folds, two fingers slipping between them, finding the strawberry blonde's already throbbing clit. Catherine moaned as Sara's tongue slipped out and trailed her earlobe, suckling it into her mouth. She started flicking the older woman's earlobe in the same rhythm as her fingers worked on Catherine's clit.

"Uh, Sara…I can't…Please…" Catherine wasn't able to form coherent sentences as the sensations running through her body caused havoc in her mind. "In…Inside," she pleaded with her wife.

Sara, not wanting to give in, pulled her hand back and let Catherine's earlobe slip from her mouth. "I want to taste you as you come," she whispered into the strawberry blonde's ear. "But first…" she trailed off as she grabbed the silk sea sponge and started to wash her wife's body, placing tiny kisses at the back of Catherine's neck.

*-*-*-*-*

After they helped dry one another off, Sara led Catherine to their bed and laid her down in the middle. Crawling onto the bed, Sara straddled Catherine's waist, their hips immediately gyrating against each other.

Her hand reached for Catherine's face, cupping her cheek as she leaned down and kissed her hard, their lips bruising in the process. Soon the kisses turned into hard, demanding kisses as their passion arose again. Hands became frantic, just as their breathing. It didn't take long before both women climaxed.

As Sara lay down on top of Catherine's body, the strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around Sara's strong shoulders. Catherine kissed her lover slowly, lovingly. "That was wonderful." But before she could kiss her again, Sara's mouth had left her lips and was trailing a path down her throat, across her chest. She stopped at two rock-hard nipples, paying attention to both of them before continuing her way down.

She licked her lips as Catherine's passion filled her nose. She was going to feast on her eagerly. Sara started to kiss her inner thighs, causing Catherine to shiver in anticipation. The older woman's hands were in her hair, trying to get Sara's mouth where she needed it most.

"Please, Sara," Catherine begged again. This time, the brunette wasn't going to stop though.

*-*-*-*-*

Sara lay awake, staring at her wife. Catherine looked so beautiful. Her hair tousled, a small smile of post-orgasmic bliss still gracing her lips. Leaning in, Sara whispered, "I love you, Catherine."

She softly kissed the strawberry blonde's lips who, within seconds, responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck to keep their lips connected. Catherine moaned as their tongues met, both of them trying to control the kiss.

Breathless, Catherine leaned back, locking eyes with her lover. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

Sara silenced the older woman by kissing her again. "Doesn't matter, Cath. I bet today's shift was hell. And then at home your wife ravishes you…Hey, if it were me, I'd take a powernap too. Especially since we've got this whole weekend planned." Sara smirked as she cupped Catherine's cheek and let her thumb trace the strawberry blonde's lips.

"Need I be worried?" Catherine asked as she snuggled close, resting her head on Sara's shoulder, her arm across Sara's waist and their legs tangled.

"Maybe," the brunette replied as wrapped her arms around Catherine and gave her a soft squeeze.

As they were lying there Sara knew she couldn't wait any longer. Although Valentine's day was tomorrow, she couldn't wait sharing her surprise with Catherine. Sara propped herself up against the headboard and took Catherine's hand, tracing her wedding ring with her fingertips.

"What are your plans for next Friday?" she asked softly.

Catherine looked up at her lover. "Baby why are you talking about Friday if we've still got the entire weekend at the cabin ahead of us?" she asked as she watched Sara who was still staring at their hands.

"I just need to know." Sara shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably as her excitement threatened to show.

Catherine now also sat up and cupped the brunette's face. Making sure she had Sara's attention, Catherine softly asked, "Is something wrong? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Sara smiled broadly. "I need you to come with me for our first ultrasound."

Catherine raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Ultrasound?"

Sara nodded as she reached for Catherine, raking her hand through the strawberry blonde locks.

"You mean you're…" She didn't dare finish her sentence. They'd been trying for quite a while now, but every time...

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sara quipped.

Catherine wrapped her arms tightly round Sara. "Oh, Sara, I love you." Cupping the brunette's face, Catherine smiled. "I love you," she whispered again as she leaned close, then kissed Sara passionately.

"I love you, too, Catherine," Sara replied as she caressed the older woman's back, taking in her scent as she nuzzled Catherine's neck. "So, what are your plans for next Friday?"

Catherine pulled back, locking eyes with Sara. "I'm going to go with my wife to Doctor Bohler for our first ultrasound," she replied happily then leaned in, kissing Sara softly.

Sara lay down again, pulling Catherine along with her. Holding the older woman in her arms, Sara felt wonderful. Catherine's head rested on her shoulder and her hand was caressing Sara's stomach. It was still as flat and taut as it had always been, but soon that would change.

Sara couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had the one thing she'd dreamt of her whole life; a loving family. If you had asked her ten years ago if she'd think her dream would come true, she would've said never. Turns out the saying was right…Never say never.

"We should get going," Catherine said reluctantly. Neither of them really wanted to leave either's warm embrace. "If we go now we'll be at the cabin 'round eight. We'll have dinner there."

"Screw dinner, I'll eat you," Sara said as she pushed Catherine onto her back and settled atop her body. "Did you know some pregnant women get a very high libido?"

Catherine kissed the brunette's lips, then nibbled on Sara's bottom lip. "Can yours even get any higher?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Sara said, wiggling her eyebrows as she started to kiss a path down Catherine's body again.

**The End**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
